Ezra's Family Lamp
by embar0butterfly
Summary: what ever you do dont rub it clean for if you do something blue will come after you only blood of aladdin will know what to do my very first fic and i dont own the showes
1. Chapter 1

Erza's Family Lamp

A short story

Aladdin was laying in his deathbed told his son as his gave the genies lamp to him as Aladdin's deiding wish were keep the lamp in the family never sell it never rub it clean for if you do something blue will after you only my blood will know what to do. As the time pass the line of Aladdin grew as the lamp was pass from son to father to daughter and mother as the lamp stayed in the family line it wirtness the fall great civilization the rise of new ones. As the years turn to billion of billions of years

To the galaxy far far away

When Ephraim Bridger reserved the family lamp from his father with warning words they were

Never rub it clean

But keep it in the family tree

For if you do something blue will come after you

But only the blood of Aladdin will know what to do.

As the years pass to the time when ezra's mom and dad was taked we all know that right good

To now

"Zeb go clean your room explained." Hara

Careabass Zeb said so he went to clean his share room

Wail he was going about the room he notice lots of dishes

In the room but among those dishes was the lamp and so he gathers them up went to the kitchen where Kanan was washing the dishes.


	2. Chapter 3

Part two enjoy

Kanan in this story can see

 **(OH any Writers you can at anytime take this story make your own cuz I love reading your stories not writing it )**

So any ways lets keep going

So when Zeb put the dishes on the table in the kitchen then he leave the room.

Cross the from the table was kanan he was facing the sink washing what he thought the last dish

As his put the last dish on the drying rack then takes a the wet rag to wipe the table off with then see a pile of dishes at leas 5 one of them is the lamp so with the force his gide them to the sink then he turns to the sink beginnings to wash the reminding dishes when he come to the lamp was no longer as the beautiful gold but as black as the night as black gcollded so kanan got to work scagrubing way the billions of years of drites and grime. It start give off its beautiful gold but he was in the mode clean to its oreglone gold but didn't seem to notices a blue like smoke coming the from the lamp out pop the genies and before kanan could react its his right before redickuless song the genies ask the name who rub his lamp and kanan said kanan

Master, I don't think you quite realize what you got here!  
So, why don't you just ruminate,  
While I illuminate the possibilities!

Well, Ali Baba had them forty thieves,  
Scheherazade had a thousand tales.  
But master you're in luck, 'cause up your sleeves  
You've got a brand of magic never fails

You've got some power in your corner now!  
Some heavy ammunition in your camp!  
You got some punch, pizzaz, yahoo and how.  
See, all you gotta do is rub that lamp, and I'll say:

"Mr. kanan, sir, what will your pleasure be?  
Let me take your order, jot it down?"  
You ain't never had friend like me

Life is your restaurant and I'm your maitre'd  
Come on whisper what it is you want;  
You ain't never had friend like me!

Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service.  
You're the boss, the king, the shah.  
Say what you wish; it's yours, true dish.  
How 'bout a little more baklava?

Have some of column A try All of column B,  
I'm in the mood to help you, dude.  
You ain't never had friend like me

Oh my. No no. My my my.  
Can your friends do this?  
Can your friends do that?  
Can your friends pull this  
Out their little hat?  
Can your friends go poof?  
Well looky here.  
Can your friends go abracadabra, let her rip,  
And then make the sucker disappear?

So don't just sit there slack-jawed, buggy-eyed,  
I'm here to answer all your mid-day prayers,  
You've got me bona fide certified;  
You've got a genie for charge d'affaires.

I've got a powerful urge to help you out,  
So what you wish, I really wanna know?  
You've got a list that's three miles long, no doubt,  
Well all you've gotta do is rub like so, and oh -

Mr. kanan, sir, have a wish or two or three.  
I'm on the job you big nabob!  
You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend,  
You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend,  
You ain't never had a friend like me.  
You ain't never had a friend like me

When song has end ezra was standing in the doorway with the frighting face.

with the frighting face erza think qutie on his feet use the force to call the lamp to his hand.

by doing so alerit Kanan and the genie to the sorse to where erza strond with the lamp.

genie yelled with exsightment "Oh Aladdin how has it been? how are you so young?" "i dont remmber you asking for powers?"

kanan ask "erza do you know this thing and why is his calling aladdin?" "and what is that in your hand why do you have it?"

erza explined in order when which the questions were given

"no im not aladdin you got the wrong guy im his billions of greatest grandson. and im born with the force."

kanan its call a lamp its been in my family for years my forck told me to keep in the family tree and never rub it clean for if you do something doom or blue whatever will come efter you. so im stuck with it hate the feeling that it brings genie i wish you back in the lamp. qutie as it started the genie retruns to the lamp.

echo of the past my blood will know what to do

you guys you can take this story and make your own


	3. Chapter 4

with the frighting face erza think qutie on his feet use the force to call the lamp to his hand.

by doing so alerit Kanan and the genie to the sorse to where erza strond with the lamp.

genie yelled with exsightment "Oh Aladdin how has it been? how are you so young?" "i dont remmber you asking for powers?"

kanan ask "erza do you know this thing and why is his calling aladdin?" "and what is that in your hand why do you have it?"

erza explined in order when which the questions were given

"no im not aladdin you got the wrong guy im his billions of greatest grandson. and im born with the force."

kanan its call a lamp its been in my family for years my forck told me to keep in the family tree and never rub it clean for if you do something doom or blue whatever will come efter you. so im stuck with it hate the feeling that it brings genie i wish you back in the lamp. qutie as it started the genie retruns to the lamp.

echo of the past my blood will know what to do

you guys you can take this story and make your own


End file.
